Inazuma Eleven GO Yuki no kessho Episode 2
---- ---- Writed by: IceMaster123 ---- Series: Inazuma Eleven GO Yuki no kessho ---- Opening: Akiramete Wa Ikenai! ---- Next episode: Episode 3: An Unexpected End ---- Previous episode: Episode 1: Time to Train! ---- Episode 2: The First Match! Samui runs to the soccer field. Samui: Minna, i have a hissatsu! Usagi: Really? First see then believe! Samui: Okay! Kori, go to your goal! I'll do my hissatsu! Kori runs to his goal. Kori: Okay! Bring it! Samui: Snowflake Break!!!! Kori: What..... Kori tries to punch the ball. But he failed. Samui: Yes! Usagi: What?! Amazing! Samui: Thanks. Tomorrow is our first match so we must train one last time! Mamoruno: Yes, he's right. Kori: I must master my hissatsu too! Suisho: I must master it too! Samui: So we must train! Others: Yeah!! Kori shoots the ball into the field. Suisho runs to the ball. He jumps up with the soccer ball. When he is in the sky, there comes a white aura around the ball. Then Suisho shoots the ball away. The ball shoots to the goal. Suisho: It's mineeeeeeeee!! Goooo!!! Kori: I'll stop it! Frozen Punch!!! Kori jumps up and there comes a icy aura around his fist. Then he punches the ball away and landes on the ground. Kori: Yes!!! Finally my own hissatsu! Samui: You made it! Great! Kori shoots the ball into the field. Suisho picks the ball and jumps up with the soccer ball. When he is in the sky, there comes an icy aura around the ball. Then Suisho shoots the ball away. The ball shoots to the goal, followed by little snowflakes. Suisho: Now i'll score!!! Ice Shot!!! Kori: Frozen Pu..... Aaah!! Suisho: Yes! I scored! I have my own hissatsu too! Kori: Shoot it again! Now I'll stop it! Suisho: Okay! Ice Shot!!! Kori: I got it!! Frozen Punch!!!!! Kori puches the ball away. Kori: Yes! I stopped the shoot! Mamoruno: Enough for today! See you all tomorrow! Everyone: Yes, coach! That evening Suisho practice more to master his hissatsu good. 'Next day...' Samui runs to Hikami Gakuen. He opens the door of the soccer club room. Samui: Today is our first match! Come on! We must go to the soccer field! Others: Okay. They walks to the soccer field. Mamoruno: Ah, finally you guys are here. They come really soon. There rides a white bus with the hakuren logo on it to the soccer field. When it stopped, all the members of Hakuren comes out of the bus. Samui walks towards them. Samui: Hello, welcome to our school, Hikami Gakuen. I'm Yukinokesho Samui, the captain of Hikami Gakuen. ???: Hello, i'm Yukimura Hyouga. I'm the captain of Hakuren. Samui: Come with your team to the soccer field. The changing room is over there. Samui points to the changing room. Yukimura: Okay. Guys, come with me. 'A few minutes later...' Commentator: And Hakuren starts with the kickoff! Yukimura have the ball and runs to the goal. He dribbles really good. He runs to the goal. Yukimura: I'll show you what i can! Panther Blizzard!!!! Kori: I'll catch it! Frozen Pu.... Aaaah! Commentator: Goaaaal!!! Yukimura scored a goal with his hissatsu Panther Blizzard! Yukimura: Hmpf, too easy. Samui: What a powerfull shoot! Amazing! Yukimura: Wow, why do we play soccer against them. They are so weak. Samui: WE'RE NOT WEAK! Commentator: And Hikami Gakuen takes the kickoff! Samui: Come on Suisho! WE'LL BEAT THEM! Suisho: Okay Samui! Samui runs. Koori: I'll get it! Samui: Nope, you won't! Suisho! Samui passes the ball the Suisho. Then he runs past Koori and then Suisho passed the ball back to Samui. Koori: What? Makari: You won't pass me! Ice Ground!!!! Samui: No! Frozen Dash!!!! Samui breaks through Ice Ground. Makari: What?! How? Samui runs to the goal. Samui: Now! Snowflake Break!!! Katsuya: You won't pass me! Crystal Barrier! Katsuya catches the ball. Samui: No! Katsuya throws the ball to Koori. Suisho: For meeeeeeee!!!! Koori: Hmpf, no. White Blade!!! Suisho: Nooo! Kitsune: I have it! Koori: Nope you haven't. Yukimura! Koori shoots the ball to Yukimura. Yukimura: Okay. Too easy. Gousetsu no Saia!!!!! Samui: A Keshin?! Yukimura: Go! Icicle Road!!! Kori: What?!? Fro.... Aaaaah! Commentator: Goaaaaal! Yukimura scores the second goal! Yukimura: That's my real power! Commentator: Aaaand Hikami Gakuen takes the kickoff again! Samui: I'll do it again! Samui runs to the goal. Koori: You must first past me! Samui: Frozen Dash! Koori: That doesn't work! Koori picks the ball. Samui: What!?! How? Koori runs. Suisho: Not so fast! Suisho gets the ball. Koori: What? How?! Suisho: Samui! Samui: Thanks bro! Samui runs to the goal. Makari: Now you won't pass me! Samui: Yeah i will! Snowstorm Curtain!!!! Makari: Huh?! Where are you?! Samui: Yes! I learned two hissatsu in one match! Samui runs to the goal. Samui: Now!!! Snowflake Break!! Katsuya: Hmpf, again? Crystal Barrier! Samui smiles. Then Suisho runs very fast to the goal. Suisho: Ice Shot!!!!! Suisho creates a shoot chain with Samui. Katsuya: How?!?! Aaaaah! Commentator: Goooaaaaal!!!! Samui and Suisho created a shoot chain and scored! It's 2-1 now! End of Episode 2 Signature Category:Ice123 Category:Fanfictions